Amor amara dat
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Una amistad es algo tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte que tenemos el deber de cuidarla y dejar que nos cuide. Sin embargo, cuando dos amigos son incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo, la amistad es incapaz de seguir adelante. Y Helga, sabía eso perfectamente, pero sus sentimientos no podían cambiar a pesar de ello.


**AMOR AMARA DAT**

* * *

_**Disclaimmer: **__Nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**13 de Octubre de 993. 17:48. Región de Alba. Actual Escocia.**

Era un día otoñal en la región de Alba*: el aire soplaba con fuerza, provocando que las hojas de los árboles se zarandearan, rozándose unas con otras y provocando, con ese roce, un silbido que inundaba los terrenos del castillo.

El cielo encapotado cubría unos pastos verdes y húmedos por la reciente lluvia del día anterior. El lago que, normalmente solía estar tranquilo, se encontraba agitado, posiblemente por los movimientos de las criaturas marinas que, inquietas por el tiempo, se movían de un lado a otro. Era, a pesar del tiempo, un espectáculo hermoso que muchos alumnos contemplaban desde las ventanas, ajenos a la discusión que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en ese mismo momento.

Los gritos inundaban los pasillos cercanos al despacho de los fundadores donde, dos de ellos, se enzarzaban en una discusión que no tenía nada que ver con las otras que habían tenido antes, medio en broma. Era, sin duda, una discusión que marcaría a los dos grandes amigos congregados en el despacho. Era, posiblemente, la primera grieta en aquella amistad.

Helga Hufflepuff, tras hablar con uno de sus alumnos, descubrió lo que estaba acaeciendo en el castillo y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, primero a avisar a Rowena y, después, directamente al epicentro de los gritos, dispuesta a frenar aquella diatriba y a poner calma entre los dos varones.

Últimamente no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en nada respecto al colegio y eso, junto con las insistencias de Salazar, había logrado hacer mella en el carácter voluble y temperamental de Godric, provocando que estallara contra su mejor amigo.

A punto estaba de entrar en el despacho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y, de esta, emergió la figura de Salazar que salía aireado de la sala. En poco tiempo había desaparecido de la vista de Helga, la cual, confusa, no supo si ir detrás de Slytherin o calmar a Godric. Decidió hacer lo último, puesto que Salazar era mucho más racional que Gryffindor y sabía que lograría calmarse solo.

Entró con pasos lentos, evaluando el terreno, a la habitación. Godric, con las dos manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la cabeza agachada, no se dio cuenta de la entrada de la joven hasta que esta no hubo cerrado la puerta con delicadeza.

Gryffindor levantó la cabeza y Helga pudo ver como sus ojos, normalmente vivarachos y picarones, estaban velados por el sufrimiento y la desesperación que le provocaba discutir con su amigo. Antes incluso de que la tejona pudiera decir nada, este se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Helga, con una sonrisa triste, le acarició el cabello y correspondió al abrazo de aquel corpulento hombre que en ese momento más parecía un niño pequeño que buscaba el consuelo de su madre que un hombre que ha recorrido multitud de aventuras y vive para contarlo.

Echando un vistazo al despacho descubrió varias sillas volcadas y algunos papeles por el suelo. Pese a su intención de mantener la calma en el castillo decidió no preguntar qué es lo que había pasado en aquella habitación pues creía tener una idea de qué podría haber perturbado tanto a Godric en el comportamiento de Salazar y no quería pensar en ello ahora mismo.

Fuera una suave llovizna había empezado a caer sobre los terrenos del colegio y una figura encapuchada se dirigía en ese mismo momento hacia el bosque.

* * *

**13 de Octubre de 993. 19:12. Región de Alba. Actual Escocia.**

Cuando Salazar ingresó a su habitación descubrió que alguien estaba esperándole ya allí.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Sal? —inquirió Helga con un tono que molestó momentáneamente a Slytherin. Frente a él, Helga, con su pelo rojizo recogido en una trenza de lado, se encontraba apoyada, ligeramente, en el escritorio cercano a la ventana, por la cual había estado observando la figura del fundador volver al castillo del bosque. No sabía qué era lo que había podido estar haciendo allí, puesto que habían acordado con los centauros no invadir su territorio a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y, para ello, debían hablar con Rowena que era la que mejor se llevaba con aquellas criaturas cuadrúpedas.

—Necesitaba tomar el aire. Nada más. —respondió mientras se quitaba la capa mojada y la colgaba en un perchero de caoba cercano a la chimenea. Se enfrentó a la mujer que invadía sus aposentos, dispuesto a preguntar el motivo de su intrusión. —¿Qué haces aquí, Helga?

—¿Por qué discutiste con Godric? —inquirió ella a su vez dirigiéndole una mirada azulada cargada de seriedad.

—Sabes perfectamente el por qué. ¿Qué es lo que te impide decirme el por qué has venido aquí? —contestó Salazar manteniendo la mirada en los ojos fijos de la joven.

El fuego titilaba sobre sus pupilas grises dándoles el aspecto de metal fundido que se movía alrededor de la pupila, brillando, amenazador. Su rostro, iluminado por las lenguas de fuego, parecía más pálido que de costumbre y eso perturbó a la joven.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Helga, ignorando por completo la pregunta dirigida hacia ella.

—Estoy perfectamente. Contéstame. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti —dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio en los que había estado jugando con su vestido azulado con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Salazar se quedó por un momento descolocado mientras un horrible pensamiento cruzaba su mente que desechó al momento. Había hecho lo correcto, todos se lo agradecerían algún día.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió despacio, esta vez con un tono más relajado.

—¿En serio me preguntas por qué? —respondió Hufflepuff mientras levantaba la mirada para volver a fijarla en aquellos orbes grisáceos. —Ya sabes por qué.

En un par de pasos, Helga se encontró aprisionado por los brazos de Salazar y este, con una de sus manos, elevó el mentón de la fundadora.

—Dilo. Quiero oírte decirlo —dijo él con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Helga miró aquel rostro de rasgos afilados, para lo que tuvo que elevar la cabeza, y tragó saliva, completamente absorta en los ojos del fundador. —Dilo. —repitió esta vez con un tono más fuerte aunque cariñoso.

—Porque… te amo. —contestó lentamente la joven y, sin demorarse, Salazar besó aquellos labios que tanto tiempo había soñado. Cálidos y suaves. Tal como él pensó que serían y, a la vez, distintos de cómo se los había esperado.

No fue un beso extremadamente pasional, ni cariñoso. Era un beso propio de una despedida sin que se supiera que era así. Con un movimiento cadencioso y lento, Salazar vertió todos los sentimientos que tanto tiempo había suprimido, relegándolos a la esquina más oscura de su mente y corazón.

Helga no podía pensar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pensando. A penas lograba responder a aquel beso que, pese a su lentitud, cargaba tantas emociones. Se sentía desbordada y, a la vez, invadida por una alegría que recorría todo su cuerpo poniéndole la piel de gallina allí por donde pasaba. Notaba el calor de la mano de Salazar posada en su cintura, acercándola más a él, y como acariciaba su mejilla con la mano restante. Creando líneas de fuego con un toque tan inocente.

Se separaron paulatinamente, pero no del todo, puesto que sus labios aún se rozaban, igual que sus narices. Helga no abrió los ojos, no podía hacerlo. No todavía. El torrente de emociones que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo era demasiado intenso y temía que, si abría los ojos, se mareara y terminara en el suelo, quedando como una torpe delante de Salazar. Sonrió para sí misma cuando pensó en ello. Salazar ya sabía que ella era una torpe, no debía temer por empeorar la imagen que tenía de ella.

Salazar, sin embargo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, bebiéndose todos los rasgos de su amada sabiendo que, pronto, iban a ser el único recuerdo que tendría de ella. Por primera vez en todos esos meses se sintió devastado. No quería seguir adelante con el plan. Quería estar al lado de Helga, tener hijos con ella y hacerla feliz. Hacer que sonriera cada día y que se entregara a él cada noche. Quería ser feliz. Por un momento, se dejó llevar por sus sueños y se vio frente a una casa modesta de madera rodeada de un precioso jardín, con dos niños pelirrojos de ojos grises correteando por él mientras Salazar abrazaba a una embarazada Helga. Por un momento, se dejó atraer por ese futuro que le engatusaba con sus malas artes de seducción, nublando su juicio. Pero, en el fondo, él sabía que debía seguir adelante. Lo hacía por el bien de la comunidad mágica, por el bien de Helga y sus hijos, aunque fueran con otro hombre.

En ese momento, la imagen que antes le había seducido pasó a ser un completo caos. La casa de madera ardía. Era de noche y las estrellas iluminaban aquel fatídico paisaje. Dentro de la casa, los muebles se encontraban regados por el suelo y, en el centro, estaba el cuerpo de los dos niños, degollados y con la palabra brujería grabada a fuego en su frente. En los pisos de arriba, Helga estaba sobre la cama inundada en sangre. A su lado estaba un feto, arrancado del vientre de su madre, y completamente cortado en trozos.

Por último, Salazar estaba atado a una silla, con la varita rota a los pies, y, posiblemente, había sido consciente de todo el horror acaecido en la casa, pues signos de ello eran las sendas lágrimas que aún colgaban de sus ojos, pese a que él, ya no estaba vivo.

Salazar apartó rápidamente aquellas imágenes de su mente. Imágenes infundadas por aquella vidente a la que había visitado meses atrás para saber el futuro de la escuela. Poca información había logrado sacar de la escuela, pero sí que le narró su futuro. Un futuro que estaba dispuesto a evitar a toda costa.

Helga, ajena a los tormentosos pensamientos de Salazar, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa, provocó un profundo agujero en el corazón del fundador, pero, por una noche, olvidó sus obligaciones y se abandonó a los deseos carnales que aquella mujer despertaba en él. No pasaría nada por una noche, luego, debería abandonarla. Por más que le doliera, era lo mejor para los dos.

Fuera, la lluvia caí de forma torrencial golpeando contra la ventana, provocando una melodía que acompañó a los amantes en aquella noche llena de pasión y despedidas.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Amor amara dat**: Creo que no es una frase latina muy complicada pero quiere decir: "El amor da amargura"

***Alba**: Bueno, tras leerlo en el fic _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandum _de **Fiera Fierce**, que recomiendo encarecidamente si te gusta la época de los fundadores, busqué en Wikipedia y, al parecer, es cómo se decía la región de Escocia en gaélico, así que, dado el gusto de los magos por los celtas decidí ponerlo.


End file.
